The compounds of formula (I) are useful intermediates in organic chemistry, in particular for performing hydroxyalkylation reactions. The product 1-chloromethylethylene sulphate (or 3-chloro-1,2-propanediol sulphate) is a new compound.
It is known, in particular from the article by G. Lowe and S. J. Salamone, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Comm., 1392-1394 (1983), that cyclic sulphates of formula (I) may be obtained by oxidation of cyclic sulphites of formula (II) using ruthenium tetroxide prepared in situ from ruthenium oxide (RuO.sub.2) and sodium periodate. However the performance of this process requires the use of ruthenium (IV) oxide in stoichiometric quantities and of sodium periodate both of which are expensive.